The Union of Jack and Rose
One of the dating pairs, Genis and Presea, walked alongside Kiva and Terra. Presea: This ship...is amazing. Kiva: Yep. Genis: No wonder Reia recommended a cruise date.. Kiva: Yeah.. How's your time with Presea? Presea: Genis seemed nervous at first, but we get along just fine. What about you two? Kiva: We have spend time together and just have dinner with Zack and Laura. Presea: That's good. Genis: I know this is an awkward question to ask, but have you two got the time to settle down? I mean, it is difficult to fight someone like Zemo and all.. Kiva: Come to think of it, I think we already have. Presea: This ship may not be the safest place, but at least we should enjoy ourselves as much as we can. ???: Enjoy yourselves, you say? Couldn't say that better myself. Kiva: Huh? Who are you? ???: Name's Jack. I got in here at the last second. Kiva: Wow.. Genis: Nice to meet you, Jack. Presea: What brings you out here? Jack: I have nowhere else to go. So, I won the ticket here by poker. Kiva: That's great. Terra: Let's be honest, sweet pea. He's gambling to get here. Jack: Well, I made it. Did I? Terra: Yeah, you did. But that doesn't mean you have to run away from your troubles. Kiva: Terra's right, you know. Presea: It is wrong to gamble like this, but you are a passenger, nevertheless. - Suddenly, Rose is walking towards the edge of the Titanic. Genis: Someone's upset already.. Terra: What's Rose doing here in this hour? Genis: You know her? Kiva: Yeah, not long ago. From the looks on her face, it's really serious. Presea: She can't handle this much stress. Kiva: You mean she is depressed? Presea: Yes. She is deeply demanding freedom inside her heart. Genis: I think she's going to go overboard! Kiva: Jack, think you can talk Rose out of it? Jack: Rose? I've never met her. Kiva: Better late than never. Come on! - Kiva and the group ran towards Rose, who is nervous about jumping off the Titanic. Genis: Rose, wait! Rose: Don't come closer! I will jump!! Kiva: Rose, please! Don't jump! Presea: You asking for freedom, aren't you? Rose: How...did you know? Kiva: We have been studying about you before we came here. Rose: Maybe so, but this royalty... This is not what I wanted!!! Kiva: You don't want to be in society anymore? Rose: No, I rather die than being in there for the rest of my life!!! Kiva: Jack, do something! - Jack takes his coat and prepares to jump as well. Rose: What are you doing?? Jack: If you jump in, I'll jump after you. But I wouldn't count on the ocean, though. Presea: Possible chance to survive the ocean currents are very little. Kiva: Yeah, the water is freaking cold. Rose: I guess you know what it is like, demanding freedom...to your heart's desire. Kiva: I have once, but that doesn't mean you have to force yourself to do it. Rose: Are you...certain? Kiva: Yeah, I am. - Jack moved closer to Rose, but she slipped and was grabbed by Jack by the last second. Kiva: Rose!!! - The group gave Rose a hand and she is landed back into the Titanic. Kiva: Whew.. Genis: Are you okay? Rose: I--I guess so.. Kiva: That's good. Rose: I should go before someone sees us.. Kiva: Why do you say that? There's no one here, at least in this type of night. - Suddenly, Cal caught Jack and is about to be transferred into the brig, but the group managed to stop it with Rose's help. Kiva: Cal, wait! Cal: Do not stop the execution. This thief must be punished. Kiva: Jack saved Rose's life, she went to get some fresh air and she almost went overboard. Cal: Is this true? Rose: Yes. Cal: I assume you all helped her as well? Kiva: Yep. - Cal smiled and sighed for relief for Rose's safety. Category:Scenes - Specials